


Taste of Honeysuckle

by vitious



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/vitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a lifetime for lost boys to find their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Honeysuckle

When Jason’s mother had died, he had gone to live with a wealthy relative until he was old enough to manage his portion of his mother’s estate. During that time he was under the direct tutelage of Bruce Wayne and the entirety of his estate, his servants teaching Jason the ways of the world more often than not. Of all the people he could have been placed into the care of, it had to be one of the most taciturn and intimidating of men, one who seemed almost devoid of outward affection. Typically the most affection he received was from his tutor, Alfred, who frequently complimented how competent and polite he was growing to be; really all Jason wanted to do was run and play, not take all the ridiculous lessons on how to run an estate.

 

Eventually, as he grew more comfortable with the grounds, he found himself slipping away to play outside, laughing as he raced past disapproving servants. It felt good to just run around in old clothing, pretending he wasn’t the heir to something grand and prestigious, to just be a boy. It was that adventurous nature that resulted in him meeting his best friend from the first time.

 

Jason was running around the garden, just moving for the sake of movement, to feel mud and grass beneath his toes for a while. He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going at the time, focusing more on outrunning the servants that were chasing him, when he slammed into someone, bowling them over. He yelped, flailing, landing right on top of the person and letting out a soft ‘oof’. Jason immediately scrambled to sit up, his eyes huge, apologies quickly spilling from his lips as he scrambled to get off the person he’d accidentally knocked over.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean—” Jason paused, blinking down at the boy, not much older than himself, that was staring up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

 

“Je suis desole, Monsieur,” the boy breathed, averting his eyes and wiping at his cheeks, not moving to stand up.

 

“O-oh… M-my French isn’t very good.” Jason breathed, faltering. “Um… Parlez-vous… Anglais?”

 

“Ah… Un peu…” the boy held up his hand, thumb and index close to touching, but not quite.

 

“A little? Okay. Are you alright?” Jason questioned, speaking slowly and enunciating carefully.

 

“Ye… Oui.” the boy answered, slowly climbing to his feet, still looking horribly guilty.

 

“Your english isn’t very good,” Jason mused, reaching out to gently brushing some mud from him before smiling. “But… My French isn’t good. Maybe, um, maybe… Lessons?”

 

“Anglais?” the boy questioned, looking startled. “Fo… Me?”

 

“Oui.” Jason grinned brightly. He could tell he was younger than the other boy, but he was excited to find anyone even close to his age.

 

A hesitant smile lit up the boy’s features. “Merci.”

 

Jason smiled and nodded. “Um… What’s your name?”

 

“Ah… Richard. Dick.”

 

“Dick? I am Jason.”

 

——-

 

“Richard! Get down from there this instant! Master Jason is coming!”

 

Dick blinked down at the servant woman, tilting his head as best he could while hanging upside down by his legs from a tree branch. Heaving a sigh, he reached up and gripped the branch, pulling himself up onto it before sliding off, dropping neatly onto the ground and moving to dust off his pants. Immediately the woman moved towards him, plucking at his clothing and hair, removing grass and leaves, the entire time tsking and reprimanding him.

 

“Just because you grew up with Master Jason doesn’t mean you can run around looking like you live in a barn,” she scolded, smiling a little. “We need to give you a haircut soon, too. So we can see your pretty eyes.”

 

“But I like my long hair, Leslie,” Dick answered, gently batting at her hands.

 

“I like it, too.”

 

Dick turned at the familiar voice, his eyes widening, before offering Jason a small, sheepish smile when he realized he’d been watching them a while. “Master Jason, I didn’t see you there.”

 

“I thought I told you to just call me Jason?” Jason looked amused, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

 

“You did… Jason.” Dick lowered his eyes, smiling. Despite their age differences- Jason was only sixteen and he was twenty- there was a calculating intellect in the younger man’s eyes that was a little intimidating.

 

“Leslie?” Dick looked up when Jason addressed the older woman, relieved. “Bruce has woken up. He looked better but you may want to check,”

 

“Oh, thank you, Jason dear. I’ll go make sure his fever’s broken,” Leslie responded, giving them a knowing look and a curtsy before heading back towards the house.

 

“I’m surprised you’re not tending to the horses.” Jason mused, his attention on Leslie’s retreating back.

 

“I took a small break. I’ll return shortly,” Dick stated, keeping his hands clasped behind his back.

 

Things had changed between them over the years. If Dick was being honest, the most drastic of changes were in Jason, especially after he’d nearly died when thrown from a horse a few years earlier. There was a streak of white in his hair where he’d hit his head and his memory was still spotty, especially when it came to Dick. It had been around that time that Jason’s open, warm smiles had taken a sharp edge, when he’d spent less time playing and more time dedicated to his lessons, learning how to be a good son, to inherit his adoptive father’s legacy. Initially the sudden distance between them had hurt, but Dick had gradually grown to be thankful for it, especially when he caught Jason watching him from a distance, silently.

 

“I’ll walk with you back to the stables.” Jason’s smile was warm, but there was something strange in the way he was looking at Dick.

 

“Mas-Jason… That is very kind of you, but you’re very busy and-” Dick began, offering the teen a small, polite smile.

 

“Nonsense. I insist. Come, it has been some time since we were able to talk.” Jason waved off the stable boy’s protests, gesturing for Dick to walk with him.

 

“I… As you wish, Jason.” Dick bowed his head, moving to walk beside Jason, feeling wary and nervous.

 

“Bruce. Were you aware that he’s looking to take in another charge? A ward?” Jason began immediately, his eyes focused on their destination, not on Dick.

 

Dick shot the other boy a wide-eyed look. “I hadn’t heard-”

 

“It’s because of the accident I’m sure.” Jason didn’t stop talking, acting almost as if he hadn’t heard his companion. “He believes that I have grown to be volatile, possibly erratic in my behavior. He most likely wants someone else to inherit his fortune.”

 

“He told you this?” If Bruce had said such things…

 

“No, but I can tell that that is what is truly happening.”

 

“But, Jason, he loves—”

 

“If he loved me, he would treat me like a son, not some bargaining chip.”

 

Dick bowed his head as they reached the stable, before hesitantly speaking. “He’s not like that.”

 

“What would you know?” Jason countered, his voice harsh, angry. “You’re just a stable boy.”

 

Dick paused with his hand on the door to the stable, stunned, before glancing back at Jason, noting the heated anger in his eyes. “You have changed, Jason. It is as if I do not know you.”

 

Jason’s eyes narrowed, his lips parting before his mouth clamped shut, jaw clenching, and he looked away. Dick couldn’t help but wonder if something else had gone on during Jason’s recovery that he hadn’t seen, if, maybe, things had been tense between the teen and the master of the house. After all he had barely seen Jason after his accident, what with his duties and Jason’s studies, and it was entirely possible that it had been something other than the younger man’s accident that had provoked the change in personality.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dick finally breathed, moving to push open the stable doors. “Thank you for walking with me. I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

 

“Dick.” Jason’s voice sounds tired, resigned. “I didn’t mean what I said.”

 

“You did.” Dick answered, looking back at Jason, offering a sad smile. “It’s okay. I know that I will never be a noble like yourself.”

 

Several emotions flashed across Jason’s face, a mix of anger, hurt, frustration, and resignation, before he gave a curt nod and, turning on his heel, strode back towards the main house. Dick watched the younger man leave, disappointment coiling in his gut, before moving over to one of the horses. She gently nudged her nose against his hand and Dick allowed a tiny smile to curve his lips as he stroked the grey mare’s nose affectionately; at least the horses still liked him.

 

“Hello, Zitka. I’m sorry, I’m late and you must be hungry,” he murmured softly, switching to French, the language comforting in its familiarity, unlike everything else around him. Dick couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so alone.

 

—-

 

Their new ward was named Timothy and he was very young. His parents had died in a terrible train accident while traveling on business, leaving the young boy, heir to the Drake estate, without anyone to turn to. He was small and timid, hiding behind Bruce as he was given a tour of the grounds, something which made Dick give the boy and encouraging smile as he walked by. Dick was pleased when this earned a small smile for Master Wayne’s new ward, albeit a shy one. Jason was nowhere to be seen.

 

It wasn’t often that Dick saw the boy, but whenever he did, he seemed to hold a sense of innocence yet horrible sadness around him, so Dick tried to make him smile when he could. One day, in fact, he walked on his hands for the boy, cherishing the way his eyes lit up and how he laughed; it reminded him of his time back with his parents, with the traveling performers, back when things were better. Timothy was a quiet, contemplative boy, but he enjoyed playing a great deal, and laughed loudly and without restraint when he was with Dick. Their days together were good, bringing back some of the joy that Dick had once had when he had still been able to call Jason his friend.

 

It had been over a month since he had last seen Jason when, one night, he’d been awoken by the sound of heavy boots outside the door to the house he used to share with the Stable Master: he’d been promoted to the position when the old man had retired. Groggy, Dick sat up in bed, frowning as he heard the scrape of a key in the lock of the door. It was someone that lived there, not some outlaw, which relieved but puzzled him. Shaking his head, Dick pushed aside the blankets that covered his bed and moved out into the main room, watching the door slowly open, moonlight spilling across the floor. A figure stepped inside and it was only the flash of white bangs that made Dick take a few steps backwards, his throat working as he swallowed nervously.

 

“…Jason?” Dick questioned, wary.

 

“I need… A favor,” Jason answered, his voice strained, an undercurrent of anger in it.

 

“Did… Something happen?” Dick’s brows knit as he shifted his weight a little; Jason wasn’t acting right.

 

“I need to leave,” Jason bit out, his eyes fixed on the smoldering embers in the cast iron stove that was one of the only items decorating the main room.

 

“W-what?” Dick stared at the boy he’d grown up with, the one that had taught him English, the thought of him leaving causing fresh, unexpected pain. “Why?”

 

Jason switched to French, something he hadn’t done in years, hadn’t done since before the accident. “I can’t be here. I can’t stay anymore.”

 

Dick’s French was fast, almost panicked, and he didn’t know why. “You can’t! Jason, this is your home!”

 

“This has never been my home,” Jason answered, his hands moving to grip his upper arms; he looked so young.

 

“You were happy here, once.” Dick insisted, hands flexing at his sides. He desperately wanted to reach out and hold the younger man. “We laughed together, we played together.”

 

“It was a dream.” Jason’s voice was hushed, his entire form radiating tension. “Please, Dick, just… Let me take a horse, let me leave.”

 

“No.”

 

Jason’s head whipped around at that, his eyes wide and hurt. “Why?”

 

Dick winced at how pained that word sounded. “Because… I…”

 

“Bruce has replaced me! You have replaced me! What reason have I to stay?!” Jason was suddenly shouting, making Dick’s eyes widen as he stepped back.

 

“Repla…? Jason, I haven’t-”

 

“That boy, Bruce’s ward, what am I to him? He is the perfect son, he-” Jason stopped suddenly, letting out a shuddering breath. “I hit him.”

 

“You— Jason, why?” Dick didn’t know what to make of this, not when he was seeing the first traces of the boy he’d grown up with shining through the cracks of Jason’s composure. “He’s just a child.”

 

“I know!” Jason cried, lifting a hand to rake his fingers through his hair. “I- I didn’t mean to do it. I was so angry, I just…”

 

Dick’s shoulders slumped and he hesitantly took a few steps closer, reaching out to gently grip Jason’s shoulders. “I have a feeling… There is a lot you haven’t told me, Jason.”

 

“There’s nothing else to tell! I mean I just—”

 

“I mean, besides what you just told me. You… You stopped telling me things long ago, Jason. What happened?”

 

Jason stared at him for a long moment, looking as if he hadn’t realized how little they had talked since the accident, since Bruce had kept Jason at the manor. He hesitated only a moment before he spoke of finding out about a mother, a mother that had given him up to another woman, about how Bruce had scolded him for wanting to change the way things worked, the way the servants were paid and they way Bruce’s business was run. He told him of the night he ran away on one of the horses, how it had been dark and the horse had nearly collided with a group of travelers, how it had reared. Jason’s memory was patchy after, remembering simply the manor, recovery, remembering that Dick had never visited. Everything, suddenly, made much more sense and it made Dick’s chest tighten, knowing that Bruce had driven a wedge between them to get them to focus, each on the respective parts that they played.

 

“Bruce forbade me from seeing you,” Dick breathed, taking another step closer. It was like that first night that Bruce had turned him away all over again.

 

“He said it was good that you seemed to have moved on, as we could both focus.” Jason sounded so lost, so betrayed.

 

“Jason… Please do not hate him,” Dick murmured softly, his eyes stinging. “Not for this. Do not leave because of this.”

 

“How can I not? You… To me you…” Jason trailed off before he reached out and gripped Dick’s upper arms, pushing him back against the wall of the small house, making the Roma’s eyes go wide. “You don’t understand.”

 

“What?” Dick breathed, switching to English; he knew it would be easier for Jason when he was upset.

 

“I…” Jason swallowed, staring down at him, before he leaned down and pressed their mouths together.

 

Dick felt a million things at once. At first he was shocked, frozen by it, then confused, then thrilled. The kiss also made his eyes burn and made his chest tight, made him wrap his arms around the young man he’d watch grow and change. He clung to the shards of a broken childhood, barely held together with the stubborn bonds of trust and affection that they had both thought the other had abandoned. To think that Bruce’s machinations could have cost Dick this, could have left them both lonely and unhappy hurt, despite his understanding of the man’s thoughts. He could never condemn someone who had saved him, who had raised him.

 

Jason drew back, his eyes still closed, and Dick reached up, gently cupping and stroking stubble-rough cheeks. This man had been his friend, had been the most important person to him for many years, but he had never dreamed that he could touch him as he was, never dreamed that they could have more than they’d had. However now that he had had it, he found it difficult to keep from leaning in and pressing another kiss to those trembling lips, offering reassurance in one of the few ways he knew.

 

“Please, do not go,” Dick pleaded softly, running his fingers through the white streak in Jason’s bangs. “I… I can’t stop you, and will not if it is what you truly want, but—”

 

“I will stay,” Jason answered, offering Dick a weak smile. “Perhaps I am not the heir that Bruce wished me to be… But… This is my home.”

 

Dick smiled at him and laughed, his fingers tracing Jason’s jaw. “Good, because I love all our horses dearly and would miss them.”

Jason blinked at him before he suddenly burst into laughter, the sound making Dick smile and join in. It was a good sound, a sound that banished their former misery as if it had never been.


End file.
